Legato's Confession
by Prince Marth aka Xai
Summary: Legato attempts to reveal to Vash the foolishness of his struggles, however Vash's cannot understand why Legato wants everyone to die...
1. Default Chapter

Legato's Confession  
  
By: Prince Marth a.k.a. Xai  
  
Disclaimor:The characters aren't mine.  
  
Legato sat quietly, eating a small vanilla cake in an upper-class saloon, another man sat next to him, a silent man, whose entire body was covered in dirt brown cloaks. Legato spoke, " You seem familiar." His voice was soft but, cold. " I see." the cloaked man did not move. "Who are you that you cloak your body this way?" Legato decided to play with the stranger's mind. The man's voice changed. "Legato..... you killed them. All of them..... you tried to kill me.... why must you play mind games?" "Vash the Stampede, the Humanoid Typhoon. You single-handly destroyed the third city of july. I am merely trying to repay you." The cloak across the man's face dropped to reveal the face of a younge male with spiked blonde hair, green eyes and an earing. "You did not answer my question." Vash's voice was fully of repressed anger and sadness. "Vash... my arm tingles, are you going to draw your gun?" Vash pulled out a long gleaming silver hand-gun. "No..." "Ah... but Vash.... you know you want to kill me... or is that worthless hypocrite of a human being Rem Saverem holding you back... you can't live on her morals forever." 'Shut up!" "Come, now Vash.... you cannot revive the dead... you must know that." Vash threw the hand gun at Legato, but with a swift move from Legato it merely slammed against the wall. "what was that? you knew you could not touch me with an attack like that." Vash did not change his angry expression. " or... could it be....- you wish to avoid the angel arm?" "no... you..." "Ah, but i can....." Legato picked up the gun, "You cannot avoid it forever." "Legato..." "Suffer... see if i care... i merely think destroying all of the disgusting humans is not a bad thing." "No... you're wrong you..." Legato punched Vash in the stomach and he fell, "Vash!! stop hiding! they will die, whether you want them to or not. Or... at least, some one will die." "Le-ga..to.." "here.. Take it Vash, you know you want to.." "no..." "Take it!!" Legato shoved the gun into Vash's right hand. "You cannot hide any more Vash the Stampede!!" Legato's eyes flashed and instantly the bolts on Vash's gun fell out and his arm transformed. "No!!!! I... have ... to... fight.....it" "You can't Vash... its too late." "no..... NO!!!!." "Let them die!!" "It's too late....."  
  
Light flashed and the saloon exploded, soon the fifth city of Augusta was in disrepair. Vash stood there, tears formed in his eyes. " they're all.........-" "Dead.... yes Vash... that is what they needed. They needed to die. all of the humans need to die. all of them need to learn that they cannot always win." Vash punched deep into Legato's chest. "No... you're wrong. The humans, they have struggled to live. They struggled to get here. You're wrong about them, all of them. You're wrong about Rem. Rem allowed them to live-" "But Rem died. Vash what does that tell you?" Legato seemed unphased by Vash's punch. "Knives killed her." "Knives knows what is right for the humans that destroyed earth. They deserve to die." "They ruined one planet, but they strived to survive, any animal does.." "Vash you are the one who is wrong. You know it, you are fighting blindly." Vash looked up tears rolled down his eyes. "Vash I know Rem better that you think. I know how kind she was and how she died that day, how she had preached to you against suicide, and yet she killed herself. "She was murdered by Knives!!" " You fool!! she knew she would die!!!" Legato picked up Vash's gun in his left arm. "It is time for you to see... how pathetic your struggle is." Legato pointed the gun at Vash and his arm transformed. " Die." Light flashed and engulfed vash. "Vash you will see now!!" The light cleared.  
  
"No Legato.... it is you who will see.... you are just as vile as the humans you are trying to kill." Legato smiled. "so you survived. Legato fell to the ground in a heap. "Vash..... you're scars will never heal... do not forget that." Vash walked away. "Legato, these scars represent the pain of the humans and their struggle, as any animal, to survive." Vash disappeared into the horizon. "Vash..... i p[lay mind games with people because of what i have learned.... As a boy a watched slaughtering, and death an how it affected the minds of the humans.... how the vision of death so fully disturbed them.... howthey could so easily be changed at the sight of one dying...i found it to be the only way to penetrate the truth inside of any being's mind... so i attempted to creat such images in peoples minds... it was the only way... Vash...." 


	2. Against Your Mind

Against Your Mind  
  
By: Prince Marth a.k.a. Xai  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
  
Vash stood, staring at Knives, his brother. The Man that had killing Rem, and forced Vash to destroy July. Vash stood there glaring into the man that had caused him so much pain. Knives smiled, "I see legato has done his work..... Vash come now don't look so sad." "They are dead...... all of them..... every one in that town is gone, because of this..." Vash drew the gun. "Why Knives? Why do we need this power? Why do you care?" Knives became slightly more serious, but kept smiling. "Because, it is to show that we are above those rotting slime of a species." Vash grew angry, "Why do you care?! We know our power!! Why do you have to kill people?!" "Because they're slime!!" "Why should that matter?" tears rolled down Vash's eyes..... "Why did you kill Rem? She loved you too Knives." Knives became increasingly angry, his eyes blazed. He did not answer the question, but stood up and drew his gun. "Enough, Vash!! Why can't you understand, brother, why is it you care for the humans?" Vash looked up, "Because-"Knives cut him off, "Because Rem told you too." Vash's eyes flamed, "No Knives, because as any being they strive to live."  
  
Knives grew impatient, "I've had enough of this tacky emotion of care for a pathetic lesser being!" He shot straight at Vash's head, but Vash dodged. "Now I'll shoot you Vash!!" Vash looked up, "Stop Knives!" Knives formed the angel arm of his own. "Vash...It's time you see.." Vash was stunned by the comment, "Knives.... Why?... Legato said the same thing... but." Knives glared at Vash... "You didn't kill Legato... did you?!" "Knives..... no.." "Gahhhhahhhhhh!!!!!!" The angel arm flared, Vash did not engage his angel arm, but instead held his gun, pointed straight at Knives leg, where he shot him a hundred thirty one years ago. The shots rung out. After the smoke cleared, only one remained standing. The silver gun gleamed in the sun, little of the red jacket remained, but Vash stood glaring at Knives, who was lying on the ground, Vash spoke, "Knives, a hundred years ago, I'm sorry I shot you, I ran, because I was afraid of what I had done, afraid to kill you. Knives.... Why did you kill Rem?"  
  
Author's note: In the first Chapter, Vash killed with the Angel arm accidentally for the first time. However, around episode 24 or 25 Vash kills Legato by shooting him in the head. Also, Vash seems slightly out of character in the first chapter because he is so angry, such anger is shown in episode 12 also I may have stretched that anger a bit, sorry!! Thanks, hope you enjoy!! 


End file.
